Xiu Wukong
Wire Wukong |element=Flora |partner_skill= |likes=The Horizon |dislikes=Surprises |hobby=Dreaming }} Xiu Wukong is Huo Wukong's younger sister an the youngest of the Wukong siblings. Eve first meets her asleep at her cabin in Sporegano Archipelago. After the main story, she'll sell booster packs at the back of her sister's shop. Appearance Xiu is noticeably much shorter than both her siblings, possibly being a pygmy Mogwai. She wears a white bandana with a green trim designed similarly to her sister's golden circlet. She has bronze-colored, straight-cut hair with light green tips styled in a pair of braids. She wears a short-sleeved, white and green dress, with the top being predominantly white with green trims and gold bands. The belt at her waist has the same swirled design as her bandana's trim. The bottom "skirt" of her dress has white a trim with a golden design. She wears long, white tubesocks with brown bar shoes. Her tail is visible in her humanoid form, with bronze fur with a light green tip, similar to her hair. In her Mogwai form, she retains her bandana and cowlick. Her tail now has two extra bands under the light green tip. She has bronze fur and her tongue is visibly green. Her stomach, her face, and her hands and legs are bare. Her fur is noticeably in a straight-cut pattern across her forehead and under her chin. She has small, beady eyes in this form. Personality Xiu suffers from narcolepsy and is often seen dozing off or sleeping. Interacting with her when she's finally awake, Xiu comes off as an off-beat, somewhat eccentric person. Xiu speaks in a more informal way, like her brother. She'll make strange claims about how she knows of outer beasts or that she died several times to regain her soul while she was at Sporegano Archipelago. When Eve inquires if she's joking, Xiu replies that it doesn't matter since they are made of data. Xiu also claims that none of the cards she owns exist until Eve makes them exist. While on good terms with her older sister, Xiu prefers effort over gambling. She'll egg Eve on to complete quests to acquire more cards. She doesn't seem to hold a high opinion on her older brother. Xiu also has the tendency to blurt things out without thinking. Unlike the other Wukongs, Xiu makes monkey noises from time to time. She tends to be forgetful. Story After issues at the Den regarding the queen, the Wukongs went their separate ways for a while. Xiu ended up traveling to Sporegano Archipelago, taking residence there and starting a gambling business for a brief period of time. Xiu claims to have traveled there to regain her stolen soul, reincarnating several times in her dreams to speed up the process of her literal soul-search. Upon waking up, and maybe getting her soul back if what she claims is true, Xiu seeks out her older sister Huo and becomes an essential part of her business. Relationships Huo Wukong - Xiu's older sister. She seems to respect her more than her older brother Wire. They're on fairly good terms considering that she ends up seeking Huo out to help with the family business again. Huo acts very elated to have Xiu back in her life. Wire Wukong - Just like Huo, Xiu doesn't hold Wire in high regard due to his stubborn attitude and lazy lifestyle. When asking Eve if she's met her older brother, Xiu states that if Eve had met him, she'll pray for her. See Also *Card Collecting Trivia *Xiu has some knowledge of Tindalos Hounds. *Her dual braids and constant dreaming are a reference to Yume Nikki, though Xiu's talk about reincarnation, having a self-eating crab monster appear if sleeping in her bed, and referring to Sporegano as "Sporg-Nou" are a reference to Osamu Sato's Eastern Mind, the same person who created LSD: Dream Emulator. *Xiu was designed by Sil of CHUMBOSOFT. Category:Flora Category:Mogwai